


Правдивая история об эльфах, любви и голоде

by Cirtaly



Series: Сказочная Англия [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pseudo-History, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело происходит в волшебной Англии. Тут есть колдуны, коварные фейри и даже свой король Артур. Сказка повествует о нелегкой жизни полуволшебных существ.<br/>Все это очень сказочное АУ. Здесь есть: жестокая смерть злого колдуна и ни в чем не повинной свинки; много эмоций; злой колдун каннибал, а также фейри, которые все время кого-то крадут.<br/>С первым фиком серии сюжетно связано слабо, можно читать отдельно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правдивая история об эльфах, любви и голоде

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: EtoMaj, Crazycoyote  
> Фанфик выполнен на мультифандомный челлендж Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015 для команды WTF Mary Watson 2015

* * *

Мой ученый коллега, имени которого до сих пор никто не знает, давно уже всем рассказал дивную и правдивую историю о приключениях Шерлока Холмса, Джона Уотсона и советника Его Величества, Майкрофта Холмса. Ни в коем случае не умаляя его заслуг, продолжу славную традицию и поведаю о том, о чем он даже не упомянул.

Героическая летопись подвигов наших замечательных сограждан и поныне хранится в Тауэре. Смею надеяться, моя скромная повесть добавит туда несколько заметок. Начну я свой рассказ за две сотни лет до дня, когда советник Его Величества испустил свой первый крик.

**Украденный ребенок**

Как звали ребенка, о котором пойдет речь, до сих пор никто не знает. Эта девочка давно выросла и взяла себе другое имя, а старое если и сказала кому из близких, все сохранили в тайне. Сейчас мы все знаем ее под именем Мэри. Так и будем называть впредь.

Мэри повезло родиться в расцвет правления великого короля Артура. Славные были времена, не то что сейчас. Нынешние матери страшатся отпускать своих дочерей гулять в одиночку, а тогда дева могла пройти от Лондона до Кента и пронести в руках блюдо, полное золотых монет, и никто бы ее не тронул. 

Родители Мэри были хорошими людьми. Отец, говорят, позже стал одним из тех героев, что сгинули, пытаясь обрести Святой Грааль. Он был рыцарем и мало бывал дома, как многие странствовавшие в ту пору знатные герои. Мать Мэри, должно быть, была просто доброй женщиной, которая любила своих детей, как любая мать.

Позже, уже в наше с вами время, Мэри подарили голубые, как небо, бусы из отшлифованных камней бирюзы. Все, кто хоть немного интересовался обыденной жизнью героев нашего Королевства, знают, что Мэри очень любит эти бусы, но мало кому известно, что много лет назад такие же голубые камни нашли на опушке леса неподалеку от замка отца Мэри.

Ваш скромный летописец может только предполагать, что тогда случилось, но, говорят, дети тех рыцаря и леди получали на свое шестилетие браслетик или бусы из цветных камней: розовые, голубые, синие, зеленые.

Маленькая Мэри, когда ей исполнилось шесть, получила свою нитку бирюзы и убежала гулять в лес. Это был добрый лес, ее братья и сестры любили играть там, но в тот день что-то было не так. Не успела она уйти далеко от опушки, как вдруг совсем стемнело, в траве появились светящиеся огоньки, и лес сделался совсем незнакомым. Мэри бы даже испугалась, если бы кругом не было никого, или чьи-то глаза загорелись в чаще, или волк завыл.

Однако ее встречали маленькие человечки с крылышками, острыми лицами и симпатичными ушками, похожими на листочки. Человечки играли золотыми мячами в какую-то неведомую игру, и Мэри очень захотелось присоединиться. Сначала она еще успела подумать, что ее будут искать дома, если она задержится надолго, но ей было уж очень интересно, что они там делают. Они были такие маленькие и смешные, хотелось с ними поиграть.

Стоило Мэри их окликнуть, как они стали совсем даже не маленькими, а ростом с саму Мэри. Эти волшебные существа приняли ее в свою игру! А вы сами-то смогли бы удержаться, если бы фейри бросил вам золотой мячик и признал равным себе? В общем, Мэри играла с ними до темноты, позабыв о времени. Когда же она вспомнила и сказала ближайшему – у него были зеленые огромные глаза и крохотные коготки на лапках – что ей нужно обратно к матери, фейри очень обрадовался ее просьбе и пообещал, что немедленно отведет ее назад. Но ведь она так устала за целый день чудесных игр. Может быть, замечательная человеческая малышка отведает волшебного питья и сластей, прежде чем возвращаться домой?

Мэри тогда напрочь забыла старые сказки, которые читала на ночь мама. Всем детям родители наказывают не есть и не пить в волшебном царстве. Впрочем, легко мне говорить из нашего с вами неспокойного времени, когда люди всего боятся. Тогда же жизнь была безопаснее, и Мэри, должно быть, просто не пришло в голову, что кто-то может желать ей зла.

Отчасти она была права. Эльфы не хотели зла, им просто понравилась эта девочка, и они забрали ее к себе, потому что Мэри не сопротивлялась, а послушно приняла угощение и забыла себя, свою маму, свой замок и своих братьев и сестер. Свой бирюзовый оберег она потеряла – вернее, у нее его незаметно отобрали – как только она ступила на волшебную землю фейри.

С той поры девочка стала жить среди фейри. Она считала, что она тоже фейри и всегда им была. Так вышло, что в волшебной стране стояло жестокое немирье. Люди плодились, деревни вырастали в шумные города, и из-за этого рубили священный лес фейри, вытаптывали поляны, где эльфы когда-то танцевали под луной. Эльфы защищали свои владения, как могли, и эльфам были нужны воины. Из человеческих детей получались замечательные стрелки: они могли зорко смотреть, могли прятаться в листве на таких тонких ветвях, что никто бы не подумал, что там кто-то есть, и могли прикасаться к железу, в отличие от настоящих фейри.

Мэри очень быстро научилась метко стрелять, а уж прятаться в щедрых кронах деревьев умела лучше иных эльфов. Она прожила в волшебной стране до своих четырнадцати лет – так крепко было заклятие.

Однажды на лесной тропе, которую охраняла Мэри, появились люди. Людям здесь не запрещено было ходить при свете дня, но они знали, что с наступлением ночи мстительные фейри потребуют дань. Эта тропа вела к холму, где когда-то хранился волшебный кубок. Кубок нельзя было осушить, пока он находился на холме, и он спасал многие жизни до тех пор, пока какой-то алчный человек не забрал его у безответного хранителя. Никто ведь тогда не ждал подлости от людей, и виночерпий на холме был добрый и ласковый. Теперь же волшебную землю охраняли просто так, на всякий случай. Вдруг еще какой-нибудь кубок или тарелка обретет здесь силу?

В общем, стояла Мэри на страже. Был еще ясный полдень, поэтому люди могли пройти по тропе. Она от нечего делать прислушалась к их разговору.

— А если эльфы на нас нападут? — спросила человеческая девочка в симпатичных башмаках.

— Сейчас день, поэтому мы в безопасности, — успокоил ее взрослый человек. — К тому же у нас есть замечательное железное оружие. Фейри не могут терпеть сталь рядом с собой.

Маленькая девочка сразу перестала бояться и принялась бегать по тропе с воплями. Мэри же очень удивилась. Она-то железа никогда не боялась. О чем же говорил этот странный человек?

Пока люди проходили мимо, Мэри припомнила, что действительно, всякий раз, когда лучники фейри сталкивались с людьми, у которых были железные мечи или кинжалы, некоторые оставались позади, и пускали вперед других. В том числе Мэри.

После Мэри стала замечать другие странности. Например, было место, куда она одна не могла заходить. А другие могли. Друзья-фейри строго-настрого запрещали ей ступать на поляну. На ней росли красивые незабудки, но никакого знакомого колдовства Мэри не чуяла. 

Мэри решила ни с кем не обсуждать то, что узнала про железо. Мало ли, вдруг это какое-то колдовство людей? Однако что-то тянуло ее на поляну с незабудками. Может быть, смутный сон, который повторялся снова и снова, а может, что-то еще.

Словом, Мэри дождалась дня, когда старшие фейри должны были спать, и тайком пробралась ближе к той самой секретной поляне. Солнце светило ярко, и лучи били прямо в центр зеленого круга. Мэри внимательно пригляделась к тому, что они освещали, и тихо ахнула. Там лежали бирюзовые камни, обтесанные в бусины. Девочка почти сразу поняла, что бусины не настоящие, они были всего лишь образом чего-то, чего-то важного именно для нее, для Мэри.

Она шагнула на траву, и трава не примялась под ее ступнями. Мэри умела так шагать, легкой походке ее учили истинные эльфы. И чем дальше она шла, тем больше вспоминала.

Шершавый камень в стене замка ее отца. Ее любимый камень – у него была выемка в верхнем углу, где можно так здорово прятать секреты от старших братьев.

Красный индюк, вышитый на кусочке полотна. У индюка кривой клюв, стежки неловкие, иголкой Мэри исколола пальцы. Но ведь сестры учили ее вышивать, они так старались. Значит, и Мэри должна постараться.

Мамин тихий голос, и песенка про лошадку. Мэри могла вспомнить каждое слово, каждую ноту. Наконец-то она была свободна.

Так, когда Мэри схватила нежно-голубые, как ясное небо, бусины, она уже помнила, кто она, как здесь очутилась, и где ее дом. Знания фейри, к счастью, ее тоже не оставили, и с решимостью храброго воина она поспешила прочь с зачарованной земли.

Юная Мэри знала, что мстительные эльфы будут ее преследовать, поэтому она неслась через лес так быстро и скрытно, как только могла.

Вот только ее ждало впереди большое несчастье. На горе, где стоял замок ее отца, возвышались только седые развалины. Увы, восемь лет в стране волшебства означали столетия в царстве людей. Ныне всем известны рассказы, как человек проводил всего одну ночь на пиру эльфов, а возвращался через много лет. Мэри тоже их вспоминала, пока брела среди развалин. Она вернулась в чужой мир. В наш с вами мир, где даже в существовании ее короля сомневаются всякие неучи.

Мэри вышла из развалин, решив найти, где переночевать в лесу, но не дошла до опушки, потому что заплакала навзрыд. Ее вела домой надежда снова найти родных, теперь же эта надежда истаяла, как роса на солнце. Может быть, так бы ее и нашли жестокие эльфы, плачущей и неспособной сопротивляться, но тут из леса появилась женщина с глазами, похожими на звезды, а черные-пречерные волосы падали ей на плечи искрящимся на солнце водопадом. Дама эта была уже в поре зрелости и держалась с достоинством королевы. Подойдя к Мэри, она по-доброму улыбнулась ей.

— Не плачь, милая. Кажется, за тобой кто-то идет. Они еще далеко, но скоро будут здесь. Пойдем. Что бы у тебя ни стряслось, все можно пережить, уж я-то знаю.

Мэри вытерла слезы и пошла вслед за дамой. Больше ей идти было некуда, а эта дама могла спрятать ее от эльфов. Так и вышло, что Мэри заняла место дочери красивой дамы. Та пропала в лесу, но знавшая какую-то лесную магию леди не хотела или не могла найти девочку. С тех пор мы и знаем Мэри Морстэн под этим именем – именем пропавшей девушки. Лесные фейри поверили, что она — та самая Мэри, и не преследовали ее.

Что случилось с Мэри дальше, вам поведает любой сказитель, ибо это уже не тайное. А я продолжу свой рассказ так, как задумано.

**Дитя леса**

Теперь я расскажу о той даме, что спасла и приютила Мэри. Она была младшей дочерью в семье, которая происходила из старинного рода с Оркнейских островов. Эти благородные люди давно переселились в свой южный замок, подальше от серого моря и сурового холода, но все равно хранили традиции своей семьи, словно ничего святее у них в жизни не было.

Девушку, о которой я вам рассказываю, назвали Элейной в честь той самой Элейны, что любила Ланселота и родила ему сына. С юных лет Элейна постигала колдовское ремесло. Оно передавалось из поколения в поколение этого строгого и сильного шотландского рода.

Однако, поскольку дочь была младшей, ей также внушали, что богатого и счастливого будущего ей не видать. На младшую не хватит наследства, чтобы к ней посватался достойный. Так уж повелось в этой семье: младшая дочь получает все ведьмовские знания, чтобы научить следующее поколение, своих племянников и племянниц.

Увы, Элейна с детства не знала родительской и сестринской любви. Сестры выросли, мать была строга, детям слуг запрещали играть с господской дочкой. Потому по коридорам темного замка она ходила одна, и только черный кот с кухни иногда за нею следовал и ластился.

Хорошо ей становилось, лишь когда она выглядывала в окна. Те были узкие, стрельчатые – в них с трудом пролезала девичья ладошка, чтобы потрогать теплый солнечный луч.

За стенами замка цвела, росла и шумела живая жизнь теплого английского леса. Быть может, не будь там всех этих зеленых душистых летних запахов, осенних криков улетающих диких гусей, весеннего стрекотания грачей и молчания доброй тихой зимы, то не выросла бы Элейна способной любить хоть кого-то. В древней и седой Оркнее замки окружали злые ветры и гудело грозное море, может быть, поэтому те волшебницы редко пускали к себе в сердца тепло – неоткуда ему было взяться.

Элейна же полюбила лес, она была дома в лесу и, став очень красивой девушкой с волосами цвета звездной ночи, все летние дни проводила там, отказываясь сидеть с детьми сестер.

У нее была тайна. Очень простая и нестрашная — она любила петь. Но только лес знал ее тайну и всегда слушал ее, будто завороженный.

А однажды лес вышел к ней, и у него были зеленые, как примятая трава, глаза и теплые нежные руки. Элейна знала, что он не лес, конечно, но и не человек, и она полюбила его, потому что среди людей ему не было равных и потому что только он ее слушал.

Он ждал ее на берегу прозрачного озера, чтобы она спела для него. Пока она пела, он становился все радостнее, а его взгляд – все ласковее. Элейна знала, что петь вместе с ним опасно, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Когда он подхватывал тихую мелодию, получалась самая прекрасная музыка, какую она когда-либо слышала, и даже певчие птицы замолкали, чтобы ее послушать.

В один из последних дней того лета он был против обыкновения грустен и сказал, что скоро уйдет. Осенью лес засыпает, а ланон ши (он, конечно же, был одним из этих коварных и прекрасных существ) уходят в свои родные края. Элейна ответила, что без него не сможет здесь больше оставаться. В холодном замке она теряет голос и словно бы саму жизнь.

Ланон ши предложил им спеть вместе последний раз, и пусть эта новая песня утешает Элейну всю долгую зиму. Делать было нечего, и она взяла первую ноту, но ответная трель, спетая ее возлюбленным, прозвучала так страстно и горячо, словно он не стоял в паре шагов от нее, как обычно, а жадно прижимался губами к ее губам. Песня звучала и звучала, а Элейна ощущала прикосновения его теплых рук, его горячее, такое настоящее, дыхание, и тянулась к нему всем своим существом.

Ей казалось, что она умирает. Так говорят старые легенды: кого соблазнит ланон ши, тот умрет, и ничего тут не сделаешь. Смерть эти легенды обещали сладкую и даже сладостную, вот как эта песня. Но она не умерла. Просто песня закончилась, налетел зябкий ветер, запорошив глаза пылью, пусть и неоткуда ей было здесь взяться, а ланон ши исчез. Элейна осталась рядом с прозрачным озером одна.

Теперь дни снова потянулись тягостно и одиноко. Ей больше не для кого и незачем было петь, словно он забрал у нее вдохновение. Лес не слушал ее, он перестал быть ее домом, будто и вправду засыпал крепким сном, пока деревья осыпались золотом и медью умирающих листьев.

Вернуться к прежней одинокой тихой жизни у Элейны не вышло. Ее походка становилась все тяжелее, и скоро даже самые просторные платья не могли скрывать, что она беременна. Благородные родители отказались помогать ей и, тем более, ребенку неизвестного проходимца и прогнали негодную дочь прочь.

Элейна пошла туда, где раньше всегда находила приют. В декабре лес стал темным, холодным и до странности пустым. Элейна думала, что вот на этот раз она точно умрет, потому что помочь ей никто не мог. В лесу же можно просто заснуть в снегу и, говорят, даже холодно перед самым концом не будет — будет мягко и тепло.

О ребенке ланон ши, который рос у нее внутри, она не могла думать и заботиться. Единственное, что приходило ей на ум: он тоже никому не нужен, как и она сама. Даже меньше, чем она, потому что она была когда-то нужна родне хотя бы и в качестве няньки и наперсницы. Придумать же, зачем ребенок нужен ей, у нее не получалось.

Впрочем, Элейна не видела в этом ничего странного и противоестественного, поскольку и не знала, что родители могут любить свое дитя просто за то, что оно есть, а, следовательно, и нужно дитя родителям просто затем, чтобы оно жило. Словно в подтверждение божественной сущности человека, способного давать жизнь. Откуда же ей было это узнать, когда ее собственные родные никогда не показывали, что любят ее, а может, и вправду не любили?

Пока она готовилась умереть, к ней уже шел спаситель. На этот раз никакой не эльф, а самый обычный человек. Охотник Морстен жил отшельником в своем доме на границе земель семьи Элейны. Те считали его браконьером, поскольку он никогда не спрашивал у зайца, выскочившего на него из кустов, не пришел ли бедняга из-за невидимой зверям границы. Сам же он себя считал честным охотником и бобылем. Он был уже зрелым мужчиной, но семьи у него не было. Когда-то, в самой ранней юности, у него была столь же юная жена, да померла в родах. С тех пор Морстен жил один, иногда продавал крестьянам наловленное мясо и мех и давно привык к одиночеству.

Бросить беспомощную девушку умирать он, конечно же, не мог, так что Элейна проснулась от жара очага в доме охотника. Здесь она и стала жить. Охотник был добр с ней и разрешил остаться с ним. Она быстро научилась вести хозяйство, да и Морстен всегда ей подсказывал, если она чего-то не знала. Со временем она стала его законной женой, потому что уходить все равно не собиралась, а он ее любил и заботился, как умел, но все равно выходило куда лучше, чем в ее родном замке.

Когда пришел срок, Элейна благополучно родила здоровую девочку. Ту девочку назвали Мэри, как я уже упоминал, а фамилию ей дал приемный отец, однако я считаю правильным не называть ее Мэри Морстен, чтобы не запутаться в разных Мэри. Девочка позже взяла себе другое имя, и мы еще с ней встретимся под ее любимым именем.

Пока же важно знать, что девочка унаследовала звездные материны глаза, а волосы у нее были цвета коры дуба, под которым к Элейне впервые вышел ланон ши. Она росла умной и красивой. Приемный отец в ней души не чаял и не укорял никогда жену, что та так и не принесла ему его собственных детей. Он с радостью учил ее охотиться и разговаривать с лесом.

Элейна же, немного отогревшись в объятиях любящего человека, почувствовала было к дочери тепло. Когда та была беспомощным младенцем, Элейна улыбалась ей и радовалась, когда та улыбалась в ответ своим беззубым ртом.

Однако чем старше девочка становилась, тем больше она напоминала Элейне ее отца, ланон ши. Ланон ши она и была. Наполовину. Когда Элейна впервые спела младенцу песенку, глаза девочки засияли так ярко, что даже глупо их сравнивать со звездами – они и были звездами, или, может, их отражением на глади прозрачного озера.

Да, дочь вернула матери способность петь, но мать с трудом могла подарить ей материнскую любовь, которую воспевают скальды. Элейна очень старалась не думать, что ее бросил тот, первый ланон ши, когда пела девочке. Но она не могла окончательно избавиться от легкой, такой противно ноющей зависти, когда видела, как дочь общается с лесом. Вот кто действительно был в лесу дома. Это не охотничьи уроки отца-Морстена так подействовали на ребенка, просто девочка с самого начала была частью леса, гораздо больше ребенком этих деревьев, трав, шума крон и влажной темноты у самых корней, чем человеческим дитя.

Напомню, однако, дорогим читателям, что так считала бедная Элейна, но было ли так на самом деле? Мы не можем этого знать, но знаем, что Элейна столь твердо поверила своим ощущениям, что не замечала, как охотнику Морстену вся эта нечеловеческая природа дочери совершенно не мешает ее любить. Она ведь была не только ланон ши, но и человеком, поэтому ей было так же нужно тепло человеческих рук, как и свежий лесной воздух.

Однажды, когда дочери ланон ши и Элейны исполнилось тринадцать, охотник Морстен погиб. Доля охотника сложна и полна опасностей, поэтому Элейна и его приемная дочь недолго горевали – он был уже близок к старости и все больше уставал после тяжелого дня. Его любимые домочадцы знали, что он прожил хорошую жизнь.

Девочка-ланон ши еще какое-то время оставалась в доме с матерью, но, умная и проницательная, она видела, что матери становится очень тяжело рядом с ней. Когда был жив отец, девочка проводила много времени с ним, а теперь ревность и зависть матери, пусть и старательно спрятанные, стали разрушать их отношения.

Девочка стала все дольше бродить по лесу одна. Мать звала ее домой к ужину, и та приходила, но Элейне все сложнее было замечать, как тонкий маленький силуэт отделяется от теней лесных деревьев, будто и был одной из этих теней. Девочка-ланон ши словно теряла последние крохи человеческого, или ей почему-то было все труднее показывать их матери. Та винила себя и старалась, все больше старалась быть ласковой доброй матерью, пусть ей было это очень сложно. Но дочь все равно отдалялась и следующим утром опять уходила в лес.

В один из таких вечеров тень не пришла. Элейна вглядывалась в деревья до рези в глазах, но девочка так и не вернулась к ней. Может быть, она нашла своих, других взрослых ланон ши? Она точно была жива — Элейна еще помнила, как увидеть смерть родного вдали. И еще она, девочка-полуэльф, не хотела больше причинять боль матери. Это Элейна тоже знала: благие намерения уходящего понять не сложнее, чем его смерть.

Поэтому Элейна не стала ее искать, но и жить одна она уже не хотела. В один из дней ей повезло, и она спасла беглянку, о которой я вам уже рассказал. Новая Мэри Морстен жила с Элейной, как дочь, и была таким настоящим человеком, что Элейна даже иногда не верила в нее, как бы странно и смешно это ни звучало. Теперь ей стало намного легче. Завидовать было нечему, но было кому помогать пережить горе гораздо более страшное, чем ее собственное.

**Сердце эльфа**

Наконец-то мы можем вернуться в наш любимый Лондон. Теперь рассказ пойдет о Шерлоке и Джоне, всем известных героях Англии, Шотландии, Ирландии и Уэльса. Шерлок жил тогда в своем прежнем доме, а Джон уже был женат и у них с женой был замечательный домик, где они принимали больных.

Женой и помощницей Джона стала та самая Мэри, которая родилась несколько столетий назад и сбежала из плена эльфов. У Элейны она научилась лечить — не магией, а травами. Ничто не напоминало о ее прошлом, и она ничего не рассказывала Джону и Шерлоку, чтобы не разрушить хрупкую магию имени.

Эта история будет и о Мэри тоже, но мы вернемся к ней позже. Сначала я расскажу вам о девочке-полуэльфе. Верней, об удивительной женщине, в которую она выросла.

Спустя несколько лет после того, как девочка-полуэльф ушла из дома, в Лондоне стали поговаривать, будто появилась в этих краях женщина, из-за которой сходят с ума местные рифмоплеты и любители бренчать на виолах. Некоторые горожане считали, что все жертвы якобы волшебных чар писали слишком плохие стихи и пели слишком фальшивые песни, а потому нет в этом ничего страшного. Другие уверяли, что никакая неведомая женщина не виновата, просто родители всех пострадавших слишком влиятельны, чтобы никого не обвинить в своем несчастье, и что болезни не смотрят на сословия, когда выбирают, кого поразить. Третьих — и этих разумных людей было больше всего — не волновали беды дурных поэтов и бездельных детей лондонской знати.

Время показало, что третьи, самые равнодушные горожане, были правы. Сейчас никто уже не вспомнит ту эпидемию безумия, потому что никакого безумия не было. Однако странная женщина действительно была. Ее звали Ирэн Адлер, и именно ею стала приемная дочь охотника Морстена. Никто не знает, где она была и что делала, но когда она вернулась к людям, только слепой не увидел бы в ней знаков родства с жестокими ланон ши.

Прекрасные, опасные и очень притягательные для людей искусства. Так описывают ланон ши старые легенды.

Жадные до человеческой любви и человеческого стремления к славе, злобные существа. Так говорят о них люди.

Ирэн и правда видели вместе с молодыми поэтами, певцами и художниками Лондона, но каждый раз те находили ее сами. Они надеялись получить у ланон ши сверхъестественное вдохновение. Что выходило из их похвального стремления, доподлинно неизвестно. Вернемся же к нашей истории.

Однажды к Шерлоку Холмсу обратился отец одного скальда, ныне известного широкой публике. Я не могу называть здесь имен, поскольку семья этого, тогда юного, человека очень влиятельна до сих пор. Тот знатный лорд попросил Шерлока отыскать женщину, которая свела с ума его наследника, и заставить ее обратить свою магию вспять, или хоть что-нибудь сделать, поскольку мальчик ужасно страдал. Мои записи говорят, что того мучили видения: кошмарные, а иногда наоборот — пугающе сладостные сны. Порой он вовсе не спал целые ночи, проводя их на крыше лондонского особняка своей семьи и глядя в небо.

Словом, Шерлок взялся за дело. Он знал, что загадочную Ирэн можно встретить на холме возле леса, надвигавшегося на город с северо-запада. Он играл на виеле и именно на свою игру собирался приманить полуэльфа.

Стоял погожий день раннего лета, когда Шерлок пришел к тому самому холму. Тот был покрыт только травой и довольно высок — от него до опушки можно было дойти быстрее чем за минуту, и дальше вставал стеной лес, зеленый и бесконечный. Шерлок, однако, не был склонен любоваться красотой природы. Он посмотрел на темные кроны деревьев и, никого там не увидев, заиграл.

Шерлок никогда не любил хвастать своей игрой и никогда бы не стал делать это за деньги. Он просто играл и создавал музыку. Говорили, хорошо играл. Прямо сейчас было важно, чтобы получалось искренне. На фальшь ланон ши не выйдет из своего убежища. Поэтому Шерлок позволил себе увлечься мелодией и, может быть, именно поэтому он не заметил, как от лесных теней отделилась одна и неслышно прошла по траве прямо к нему.

— Ты кладешь скрипку на плечо, — проговорила Ирэн, когда мелодия закончилась.

Шерлок поднял взгляд на возникшую прямо перед ним женщину.

Она была красивая и совершенно нагая, если не считать венка из трав в волосах и кусочка горного хрусталя на шее, но Шерлок твердо смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Хотя он, конечно, немного удивился. В особенности незнакомому слову.

— Что я делаю? — переспросил он.

— Ах, конечно. — Ирэн засмеялась, и ее смех будто бы вплелся в звучание леса вокруг. — Это пока что не скрипка. Виелу. Ты кладешь виелу на плечо.

Шерлок остался невозмутим. Те, кому доводилось увидеть, как он играет, тоже часто удивлялись этому. Тогда такая манера играть на виеле еще была в новинку.

— Так удобнее.

— Да, удобнее.

Ирэн, не отрываясь, смотрела на его виелу, а Шерлок со вниманием разглядывал ее саму. Она была красива, как женщина. Как красивы все ланон ши. Однако Шерлок искал в ней не это. Его попросили помочь, и он искал ответ на вопрос.

— Виела объемлет в себе все другие инструменты, подобно тому, как разумная душа содержит в себе все другие естественные формы, — вдруг проговорила Ирэн, и Шерлок не сразу нашелся, что ответить.

Дикая, казалось бы, ланон ши процитировала малоизвестный трактат о духе музыки. Шерлок его читал и мог продолжить. В следующей фразе автор трактата говорил, что только мастер может проникнуть в душу капризной виелы. Да, Шерлок мог бы продолжить цитату, и Ирэн явно ждала этого — ее слова так и повисли в воздухе.

— Я не мастер, ланон ши, — ровным, совсем обычным тоном ответил он. — Мне не нужна слава музыканта. Я не за этим пришел.

— А я не ланон ши, — капризно фыркнула Ирэн в ответ. — Но как знаешь. Я не могу помочь Томми. Он нашел то, за чем приходил, и теперь оно его. И это никто у него не отберет.

Шерлок не понимал, о чем говорит ему ланон ши, и почему она называет себя не ланон ши. Но он увидел жизненно важную вещь в отражении ее хрустального кулона — за его спиной только что сверкнуло острие стрелы, направленной прямо в сердце ланон ши. Шерлок резко обернулся и строго взглянул в тень под ветками клена, где он заметил лучника.

— Выходи. Ты не выстрелишь в ланон ши, я тебе не дам в нее попасть.

Он действительно встал к ней спиной так, чтобы закрыть от невидимого стрелка. Для него этот поступок — защитить невинного — был так же естественен, как вдохнуть свежий воздух в утреннем лесу, но на Ирэн его жест и его слова произвели столь сильное впечатление, что она даже не нашлась, что ей сделать, и просто молчала, стоя за плечами этого странного человека.

Ветка клена зашуршала, и на землю скользнула хрупкая фигурка. Шерлок ее сразу узнал и только и смог, что тяжело вздохнуть.

— Мэри… как же я сразу не понял! — с досадой воскликнул он.

Да. На ветке клена с натянутым луком сидела Мэри Уотсон. Теперь она выглядела очень испуганной, опустив лук и уронив так и не пущенную стрелу. Мэри подбежала к ним обоим, положила лук на землю и умоляюще посмотрела на Шерлока.

— Я не хотела! Я опустила лук раньше, чем... Поверь мне, пожалуйста.

— Я видел, — успокоил ее тот.

Лучник действительно передумал стрелять — когда Шерлок заметил наконечник стрелы, она уже опускалась, тетива не была натянута.

Шерлоку нравилась Мэри, он был ее другом, так же, как и другом Джона. И то, что он не заметил и не смог понять, в чем причина странностей Мэри, сейчас очень его расстроило. Но он понимал, что должен сначала все выяснить, потому что эта замечательная добрая и веселая Мэри только что попыталась убить женщину, которая, судя по всему, была не виновата в большей части злодеяний, что ей приписала молва.

— Я тоже видела, — подтвердила Ирэн.

Ее слова были обращены к Мэри, но она все еще смотрела на Шерлока, будто на какое-то неведомое, возможно, волшебное и уж точно совсем непонятное существо. Тот не обратил на ее взгляд внимания, потому что к ним уже шел очень удивленный и рассерженный Джон. 

Джона Шерлок взял с собой для подстраховки. Чтобы, если ланон ши на него нападет, приворожит своим колдовством, Джон бы его спас и привел в чувство. Теперь же, видимо, нужно было спасать Джона, потому что он был растерян, если не сказать раздавлен. Почему его славная жена умеет стрелять из лука и нападает на эльфов?

— Спокойно, Джон, — сказал ему Шерлок, когда тот поднялся на холм. — Мэри нам все расскажет.

Однако Джон покраснел и вежливо попросил:

— Вообще-то… Может, сначала леди что-нибудь наденет?

— Не знаю, как насчет одежды, но я бы присела. Меня только что попытались убить, — внезапно кокетливо сообщила Ирэн и, похоже, действительно села бы прямо на траву, но Шерлок успел протянуть ей свой плащ, и она села, уже закутавшись в него.

— Так это она в тебя целилась? — очень удивился Джон.

Да, бедный Джон из своего укрытия не понял, в кого именно собиралась стрелять Мэри, и от потрясения предположил самое худшее. Хотя, конечно, выстрел в любое мыслящее существо уже не очень хороший поступок, но за Шерлока Джон очень испугался.

Мэри помотала головой и тоже плюхнулась на траву рядом с Ирэн. Та теперь разглядывала Мэри с неожиданным и очень пристальным вниманием. Шерлок опустился на землю, положив виелу в заплечный мешок, и Джон тоже сел. Хотя все еще чувствовал себя неуверенно и предпочел бы постоять.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Шерлок у Мэри, не обратив внимания на вопрос Джона.

Мэри все еще боялась, но уверенная твердость Шерлока помогли ей собраться с мыслями, и она начала свой рассказ с самого начала. Так что если вы захотите узнать, как звали родителей Мэри и как звали в детстве ее саму, и как все устроено в плену у фейри, вы можете спросить любого из тех четверых, кто сидел в тот день на холме к северо-западу от Лондона. Мы с вами уже знаем, откуда Мэри взялась и почему так хорошо умеет стрелять, поэтому я перескажу ее историю с того момента, как ее нашел чернокнижник по имени Чарльз, Магнусов сын.

Этот колдун жил в башне где-то в глубине леса, и принадлежал к роду великих шаманов племен дальнего севера. На его холодной родине лед вгрызается в берега так глубоко, что, кажется, останется в земле навсегда, но летом все же оттаивает и оставляет после себя прозрачные фьорды и волшебные скалы, покрытые цветным мхом. Это красивая земля, но Магнусов сын был изгнан оттуда и нашел себе пристанище в нашем с вами Королевстве.

Здесь он жаждал обрести власть над волшебным миром так же, как он владел им по праву крови у себя на родине. Для этого он хватал фейри и заставлял их отдать ему свою силу. Зачем ему нужна была, например, сила водяных или домовых, Мэри не знала, да и я, признаюсь, не могу догадаться. Магнусов сын нашел много сил, но скоро обнаружил, что не может понять и забрать себе силы эльфов, которые вызывали в людях любовь в том или другом смысле. Он даже не мог их поймать — те будто смеялись над ним и лишали его зрения.

Разумеется, ланон ши были одними из таких фейри. Они влюбляли людей в себя, в искусство, в славу — словом, очень подходили Магнусову сыну, но их он тоже поймать не мог. Поэтому, прознав о существовании полуэльфа, он обрадовался, решив, что уж ее-то силу, разбавленную человеческой слабостью, сможет познать. Только нужно было придумать, как ее схватить. Так он нашел Мэри и запугал, что если она не подчинится и не принесет ему сердце полуэльфа, то он выдаст ее фейри, которые — как он говорил — до сих пор в ярости и ищут мести.

— Но ты передумала убивать ее, — сказал Шерлок то, что ему уже и так было ясно. — Почему?

— Мне не хотелось ее убивать, она мне ничего не сделала. Хотя сначала я подумала не об этом, а о том, что тогда эльфы меня точно найдут. Чернокнижнику нет причин мне помогать, а гибель ланон ши точно укажет им на меня, — объяснила Мэри.

Ирэн, конечно же, после рассказа Мэри поняла, кто скрашивал будни ее матери, когда она сама решила уйти из дома, и поняла, что магия имени разрушилась бы, если бы Мэри все-таки выстрелила. Но ничего этого она в тот день не рассказала и выдала свое настоящее происхождение только Шерлоку, и то гораздо позже. Из записок Шерлока о природной магии мы с вами и знаем, как работает волшебство, построенное на имени. Жаль, он записывал только то, что могло бы пригодиться ему самому или его потомкам, и до нас никогда не дойдет все, что он узнал от Ирэн.

— Я не ланон ши, — настойчиво сказала она вместо того, чтобы расспросить о судьбе Элейны. — Я человек. Наполовину. Впрочем, это неважно. Придется уехать…

Ирэн была расстроена такой перспективой и не скрывала этого, плотнее кутаясь в плащ Шерлока.

— Зачем это? Не надо тебе никуда уезжать, — возразил Шерлок. — Мэри, придется забить малышку Ниниану, я сожалею.

Он, впрочем, не выглядел сожалеющим, как всегда, когда брался за решение сложной задачи.

— Ниниану? Она же еще маленькая, рано, — запротестовал Джон.

Мэри сосредоточенно кивнула. Она уже сообразила, в чем состоит план Шерлока.

— Да, видимо, ты прав. Думаешь, получится его обмануть?

Шерлок отмахнулся.

— Этот ваш Магнусов сын не знает ничего о ланон ши, раз даже их увидеть толком не может. Сердца свиней похожи на сердца людей, и Ниниана как раз весит примерно столько же, сколько эта ланон ши. Ее сердце подойдет.

Да, пусть вас не удивляет внезапная кровожадность Шерлока. Ниниана — это всего лишь свинка, появившаяся три месяца назад в хозяйстве Джона и Мэри.

— Вы хотите заменить мое сердце свиным, — задумчиво повторила Ирэн.

О чем она думала, со стороны понять было невозможно. Но мы с вами знаем, что ее никто никогда не пытался спасти просто так. Кроме разве что приемного отца когда-то в детстве. Представляете, что сейчас происходило с ней: какие-то незнакомые люди пришли и мало того, что ничего не требуют — как требовали другие — но и начинают спасать ее жизнь просто так, будто это единственно возможный выход.

— Нет, заменять твое сердце мы не будем, — поправил ее Шерлок. — Мэри отнесет свиное сердце Магнусову сыну вместо твоего. По-моему, это тебя должно устраивать.

— А как же Томми? — внезапно спросила она совсем о другом. — Верней, его родители.

— Скажу им все, как есть. Пошли уже.

Уже через какой-то час все они отправились к месту встречи с Магнусовым сыном. Мэри несла сердце свинки в мешке, а Шерлок, Джон и Ирэн двигались поодаль, скрытно. Чернокнижник ждал Мэри под старым дубом и, когда она появилась, только руки не потирал от предвкушения, так он радовался, что она пришла. Волшебник был худ, высок и походил на огромного богомола, готового слопать добычу.

— Я принесла, — сказала Мэри и показала ему мешок, сочившийся свиной кровью.

— Давай сюда скорее! — воскликнул волшебник неожиданно высоким и мягким голосом.

— Подожди. Сначала расскажи, что ты собираешься с ним делать.

— Изучать буду. Владеть буду. Отдавай!

Мэри нахмурилась. Шерлок просил ее узнать у волшебника побольше, но она не могла придумать, как еще его спросить. Она вздохнула и бросила мешок с подменным сердцем к ногам Магнусова сына. Пока тот наклонялся да поднимал мешок, Шерлок и Джон вышли из укрытия и встали перед Мэри. Им обоим ужасно не понравился этот чернокнижник, и они решили, что Мэри нужно защитить от него.

Магнусов сын осмотрел сердце, уставился на всех троих и в восторге завопил:

— Обманули! Свинью закололи! И сами сюда пришли! Наконец-то!

За спинами Шерлока и Джона, рядом с Мэри встала Ирэн, рассудив, что раз он уже понял, что сердце не ее, то прятаться не нужно, а помочь этим странным людям она сможет.

— Что значит «наконец-то»? — удивился Джон.

— Что тебе надо от нас? — спросил в свою очередь Шерлок, оставшись совсем спокойным, будто у себя в гостиной сидел да книжку читал.

— Всё! — возопил чернокнижник, отбросив мешок и воздев руки к небу. — Всё мне отдадите. Светлый ум, чистое сердце и нежную печень! Будете моими с потрохами!

Шерлок нахмурился, потому что чернокнижник вел себя очень странно, и потому что у него возникла важная мысль. Он стал ее обдумывать и, чтобы потянуть время, переспросил:

— Печень-то зачем?

— О, это очень просто, молодой человек, — неожиданно спокойно и негромко пояснил Магнусов сын. — Задолго до вас я отнял целительский дар у одного из моих учителей на родине. Потому меня и выслали вон. Но ничего, я успел похитить все важные умения гениев моего народа, теперь все они обречены на мучительную смерть от скуки. Я хорошо отомстил.

— Так зачем печень? — с любопытством спросила Ирэн.

— В печени много витаминов, глупая ланон ши.

Я, дорогие мои читатели, не знаю, что имел в виду чернокнижник под словом «витамины», я просто добросовестно записываю со слов Джона, сына Уота.

— Ясно, — сказала Ирэн. — Это ты мучаешь Томми. Перестань. Не мешай ему.

— Нет, не перестану! Вы все и так уже принадлежите мне, пляшете под мою дудку! — продолжал разоряться Магнусов сын. — Я знал, что она, — тут он ткнул пальцем в Мэри, — не сможет убить ланон ши и вынудит вас всех ко мне прийти. А если бы смогла, вы бы все равно пришли ко мне, а я бы все равно получил сердце. Потому что я знаю, что тогда-то на нее накинулись бы фейри! Знаю, на что вас можно приманить. Вы сразу же пошли бы прямо ко мне за помощью. Вы такие же, как все, хоть и думаете, что особенные.

— Только когда я разберусь с твоими мозгами, — излагал Магнусов сын свой план, теперь указав на Шерлока, а потом на Ирэн и Джона, — твоим и твоим сердцем, то все равно вызову фейри, потому что очень весело наблюдать, как они разрывают предательницу на части.

Шерлок хмурился все сильнее и молчал, внимательно слушая все, что говорит Магнусов сын. Ирэн же, похоже, понимала что-то для себя, потому что продолжала:

— У тебя ничего не выйдет. С Томми.

— Это еще почему? — нахмурился Магнусов сын.

— Ты можешь заставить его сомневаться в своем предназначении, но лишить его предназначения ты не способен, потому что ничего в нем не понимаешь. Не понимаешь главного. Того самого, из-за чего тебе никогда не постичь таланты людей и нелюдей по-настоящему.

— Чего же?! — возмутился чернокнижник.

— И целительский дар ты не забрал. Разве что талант коновала-мучителя, но он у тебя и так уже был, — невозмутимо говорила Ирэн, а все остальные слушали, пристально глядя на нее и будто бы начисто позабыв про волшебника. — Ты можешь заставить целителя забыть, как лечить, но не заставишь его забыть, зачем ему лечить. Потому, что ты не понимаешь про него самого главного. Потому, что целительство — не целительство, если в нем нет любви, тепла к людям и страстного желания помогать. Сын Уота объяснил бы лучше, но ты все равно не поймешь. У тебя есть только твой голод и больше ничего.

— Откуда ты знаешь, ланон ши? — негромко спросил Шерлок.

— У меня тоже был такой голод. Не так уж и давно, — ответила та, уставившись на Шерлока странно загоревшимися глазами.

Джон говорил, они были похожи на два изумруда, блеснувшие в свете полной луны. Еще он мне говорил, что ему показалось, будто Шерлок сейчас зачем-то шагнет к ланон ши, но тот не двинулся с места, только повернувшись обратно к чернокнижнику.

Тот больше не ликовал, не кричал и не воздевал руки вверх, а молча и напряженно разглядывал их всех.

— Все. Довольно болтовни. Пора делиться потрохами...

Он протянул к ним руки, начав читать заклинание. Он, похоже, считал, что они уже целиком в его власти, потому что закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться. Потом Шерлок объяснил Джону, что Магнусов сын наложил на них заклятие, которое должно было лишить их воли. Именно так он заставил бедного поэта Томми сомневаться в себе и медленно сходить с ума, будучи не в силах оставить родительский кров или настоять на том, что он будет поэтом, и точка. Но оно плохо сработало. Наверное, Магнусов сын и правда чего-то не понимал про любовь и про то, на что человек (или не человек) может пойти ради нее.

Шерлок не дал ему дочитать заклинание, а молча шагнул к нему и всадил эльфийскую стрелу Мэри прямо ему в глаз. Он взял стрелу с того холма, чтобы потом изучить, но, выслушав Магнусова сына, очевидно, решил, что можно применить ее так, как полагается применять эльфийские стрелы — убить того, кто замышляет недоброе против фейри.

Джон мне рассказывал, что Ирэн тогда будто бы заплакала. Однако я думаю, так быть не могло, потому что ланон ши не умеют плакать. Но мой долг рассказчика требует передать единственную версию событий, которая мне известна.

Итак, Ирэн очень расстроило что-то, и только потом, когда все вернулись домой к Шерлоку, чтобы отогреться и выпить горячего эля, смогла объяснить, что уже очень давно не чувствовала, как солнце греет кожу, а ветер в лесу пахнет смолой. Будто, пока был жив Магнусов сын, кто-то настойчиво отбирал у нее радость жизни.

Шерлок же объяснил, что Магнусов сын умел отбирать вдохновение и ощущение своего бессмертного дара внутри, который, конечно же, есть у всех людей. Так что страдала человеческая часть Ирэн, а Элейна в ее страданиях была виновата лишь отчасти, хотя и не особенно помогла ей справиться с темным чужеродным голодом, терзавшим человеческую половину Ирэн.

В тот же вечер будущий великий скальд Томас ушел из дома своих родителей, и благодаря усилиям полу-ланон ши и Шерлока, песни Томаса до сих пор поют и перепевают, все никак не могут забыть. Ирэн открыла ему его умение любить и слушать, как поет волшебный мир под каждой лесной тенью, дала любовь и смелость нести этот свет людям. Да, именно так, добрые жители Британии. Сила ланон ши — в любви. Именно ее следует искать у ланон ши, именно она дает художникам, поэтам, певцам и скульпторам силы творить.

 

Потом случилось много чего. Ирэн и Шерлок, Джон и Мэри не раз еще попадали в истории сказителей. Листов, отведенных мне на эти записи, не хватит. Скажу лишь, что история Шерлока, Ирэн, Джона и Мэри на этом не закончилась, а только началась.


End file.
